User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, the 2014 archives, or the 2015 archives. ---- Request Being The Master of The Star Trek Universe Hi Sulfur, I'm a reporter for a site called Atlas Obscura, and I'm researching a story about what it's like to be a Memory Alpha admin. I'd love to talk to you about your contributions to the site, and the challenges of keeping it both accurate and civil, among such a large and vocal fan base. Could we set up a quick interview either via phone or email so that I could talk to you for the story? Please email me at the address below and let me know if we can set something up. Thanks again for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon. Eric Grundhauser Staff Writer | Atlas Obscura | eric@atlasobscura.com -- 19:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I need an image renamed Hi. So I've uploaded "this image" from the Enterprise opening credits, and in my defense, I wasn't exactly completely reckless: I hadn't found a nasa source image, but I found tree different sites describing the booth as Armstrong's and so I decided to move ahead. However, as it turns out it is in fact a Buzz Aldrin photo the animation was adapted from. I'll take care of changing all info, but I need an admin to rename the pics. Thanks in advance. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:32, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's best to simply update the image with the correct information in these cases, and then ask for the rename. And to actually indicate your recommended name. Haha. -- sulfur (talk) 13:30, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I suppose "Buzz Aldrin's first step on the moon" would be my proposed new name then. I guess I was waiting to update the description because it felt weird to have the image say Armstrong while the description said Aldrin - which I admit on second thought makes little sense. By "and then ask for the rename", do you mean I should have put a template up instead of going to an admin directly? -- Capricorn (talk) 13:57, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's best to have the "content" as correct as possible. Image names are "easy" to fix (grand scheme of things) and we have more incorrect than correct (in terms of both content and style) to be honest. :But in short, if there's an issue with the content, fix that, then ask for a rename, whether by template or throwing it at an admin that's around regularly (include the recommended name on it too, and why... you did the latter above). -- sulfur (talk) 14:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for renaming. And sorry for somehow making this way more complicated then it could be...again. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the page moves. :) --Defiant (talk) 20:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Alec Peters Someone with the necessary credentials needs to go into the Alec Peters page and update it regarding the copyright infringement suit against him by CBS over his fanfilm project and Ares Studios. Since you were the last one to edit his page, I thought I would give you a heads up. 20:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Find some citations to reputable articles, and those can be added. -- sulfur (talk) 20:42, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Variety: http://variety.com/2015/film/news/star-trek-crowdfunded-movie-axanar-sued-1201669522/ 09:16, January 25, 2016 (UTC) English/viewer's language Hi, sulfur. I really like your edits to the new subtitle page. However, I noticed you changed "English language" into "viewer's language". Can you please explain to me why you did that? I figured, since this is an English language wiki, it would be fine to state that. I'm not as keen on "viewer's language", as subtitles can be in languages native or foreign to each viewer. --Defiant (talk) 00:19, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's not the preferred wording I want, but I was trying to generalize it. Perhaps putting something like "a different language"? I'm not sure. Typically, subtitles are in "the viewer's language", so... not sure. Maybe the Wikipedia page has some wording that might be more useful. -- sulfur (talk) 00:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it needs generalizing for that sentence; what I was referring to was the cases where extraterrestrial (such as Klingonese, Vulcan, etc.) languages are subtitled. I'm not sure if you're aware of that intent for the sentence in question or not(?) --Defiant (talk) 01:04, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :It is an English language wiki, but we are part of a bigger family so I was trying to generalize a bit... and I know that some of the German guys on here sometimes watch with German subtitles on... so... take that as you will :) -- sulfur (talk) 01:21, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Ah, right. Thanks for explaining. :) --Defiant (talk) 01:22, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Title cards"? Hi. I saw your recent request on Memory Alpha:Requested files and was wondering what you mean by "title cards"(?) --Defiant (talk) 21:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :A screenshot with the episode name on it. I looked through TrekCore, and those are the only Enterprise episodes that don't seem to have the title in a screenshot. -- sulfur (talk) 21:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, right. Thanks for explaining. --Defiant (talk) 21:52, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Link fixes Hi, sulfur. Thank you very much for your help with the D. Chang link fixes. Any chance you could similarly help with fixing the links to Species 8472 bio-ship, please? They seem rather a lot! --Defiant (talk) 20:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. I'm working through a number of bot-run fixes right now. The current task is cleaning up all links to ST Minutiae, updating all of the old URLs to the new ones as per their new layout from ~2 years ago. :Going to see if I can get through some of the other bot tasks today too. TBD. -- sulfur (talk) 20:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Also, when you move pages, please take the time to go to the other language versions and MB to update their links too. -- sulfur (talk) 20:14, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I'll try to remember that. Thanks, sulfur. :) --Defiant (talk) 20:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Possessive "Dax" Can you please explain to me why you've been deliberately contradicting what it says on this page, where it clearly states, "Names that end in "s" or an "s"-sound should not have an "apostrophe s" ('s) added in the possessive form. Names that end in "x" or "z" should have an "apostrophe s" unless they are either silent or sound like an "s". For example, "Dax" and "Neelix" should be "Dax's" and "Neelix's" when using the possessive but "Sanchez" should be "Sanchez'" for the possessive." Why have you recently been purposely writing "Dax'", over and over again? --Defiant (talk) 20:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yah, my bad. I've been working in Chicago Style at work lately, and that has all X'S -> X'. Brain freeze moment. :) -- sulfur (talk) 20:49, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Lol. No probs. --Defiant (talk) 20:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Disturbance merge Hi. Any chance you could merge "spatial disturbance" with trans-dimensional disturbance? The spatial disturbance article's just sitting dormant, though a consensus for moving the info to the trans-dimensional disturbance page has been reached. --Defiant (talk) 23:01, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Post kids abed/etc I'll look at it. -- sulfur (talk) 23:03, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. --Defiant (talk) 23:07, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Sorted. I think. Might need to be verified to ensure I didn't screw any of the information combining up too badly. -- sulfur (talk) 20:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again, sulfur. :) --Defiant (talk) 23:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Data driven birth/death lists Not done by a long shot, but two sets of eyes are better than one, and you know your way around dpl as good as, if not better, than I do. Thoughts and tweaks would be appreciated, since I don't have much time to look at this as I used too. - 20:57, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Linking to episodes Yeah, sorry. I'm used to that for the citations at the end of paragraphs, but I had forgot that you can do that for normal links within in a paragraph as well. Thanks! ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Are you seeing this as well? I'm starting to increasingly see Google scroll bars directly under the TOC within the main texts...Is it just me, in other words is it just a question of settings, or is this imposed? Now I do not mind having these on the side, buy it just looks plain awful within the main body of text...---Sennim (talk) 13:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Can you screenshot that for me? I'm not 100% clear as to what you're meaning... -- sulfur (talk) 13:19, March 21, 2016 (UTC) You ask, we provide :-)--Sennim (talk) 13:32, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Investigating. Going to move this to a forum for the time being. -- sulfur (talk) 13:51, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Great!; await the outcome, thanks...--Sennim (talk) 13:53, March 21, 2016 (UTC) "Subspace vortex generator"?! I've noticed you've recently added red links to subspace vortex generator. The creation of that article would be entirely speculative, as the generators used to open subspace vortices are only ever referred to as "generators" and there's no reason whatsoever to suggest that they're only ever used for creating subspace vortices. Sometimes a "generator" is just a generator, rather than a "TECH generator". So, it's the disambiguation page that needs to change, not the link. --Defiant (talk) 10:36, March 22, 2016 (UTC) I've sorted (or at least tried to sort) the problem by instead linking to power generator. --Defiant (talk) 10:48, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Power generator seems much better. Having said that, "generator" is still a very generic term that means nothing without some descriptors. Power works well for that. I'll be honest though, I was almost leaning toward something about the deflector pulse part. :Oh, and we should make sure that the generator is a) linked from the episode page, and b) has the incident/what-have-you mentioned on its own page. -- sulfur (talk) 11:54, March 22, 2016 (UTC) I agree. --Defiant (talk) 12:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Aldebaron colony Hi, sulfur. Please move the Aldebaron colony article to Aldebaron Colony, so that the formatting matches the script sources and the on-screen evidence. --Defiant (talk) 12:43, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure that issue was ever resolved... was it? -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) I didn't really see any good arguments against using double caps, so yeah, I think the issue was resolved. --Defiant (talk) 17:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) "Grammar" You recently edited a contribution I made for "Metamorphosis" to add links and "grammar." There was nothing wrong with the grammar, but you moved the commas outside of the quotation marks. I'm a professional editor. Please know that American standard punctuation usage is to put commas and periods inside the quotation marks; colons and semicolons outside the quotation marks; and the placement of question marks and exclamation points depends on the context. (British usage is different: in addition to single quotation marks, they prefer to put the punctuation outside of the marks). I just want to be clear that my grammar was standard and proper usage. --Mole2 (talk) 07:01, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :Please note our style when it comes to episode titles. Your edit to put the commas/etc inside just broke the lot of them. For 90% of things, yes, commas, periods, etc inside the marks. For episode titles, ALWAYS outside. Part of that style limitation comes from technical drawbacks. -- sulfur (talk) 10:12, April 1, 2016 (UTC) -- I found the style guide. Thank you. I didn't realize the punctuation could screw up the links. Can you please try to not be impatient with me. I'm still learning my way around wiki editing.--Mole2 (talk) 20:52, April 1, 2016 (UTC) A question re: categorizing Things that are in unused production material never get any other category, right? I added one other to two unused pages before thinking maybe I was wrong. --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :If nothing on the subject was used in a production, then nothing gets added. If there was material used in a different episode (for example), then you can treat that portion of the article as "in universe", so it can be categorized appropriately. :In short, if the article is "real world", then no in universe categorization. -- sulfur (talk) 18:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC) 2K12 Kub File Thanks for merging the content on that move. I'd have done that myself, but non-admins can't. It had sat for quite awhile with the decision to move and no one acting (I'm sure just forgotten, since it is a very minor article), so I decided to move things along. Hope life is treating you well. It's been quite awhile since we've talked. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Typically if an article is moved, and a "rename" is put onto the file, I'm actually somewhat vaguely on the ball with those. Ha ha. Sortof. :D -- sulfur (talk) 03:47, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Trekyards You've just removed the redlink of Trekyards...While you are right in your assessment that it started out as a fan production, I like to point out that it has made a huge jump in professionalism, as a slew of former and current Trek production staffers, like Drexler, Probert, Sternbach, Eaves etc, etc, etc, and often repeatedly, chime in through video and talk at length about their ship designs and builds for official (and yes, some fan trek as well) live-action Trek. As such, Yards currently resembles a live version of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection. Personally, I think that warrants an entry eventually, but I like to fathom your position on that first...--Sennim (talk) 13:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm still leaning toward the fact that it's a "fan production". The Official Starships Collection is a licensed production, but Trekyards (as best I can tell) isn't. Similar to us not having articles on things like the DrexFiles, OrionPress, EavesDropping, Roddenberry's Mission Log podcast, etc... I'm leaning toward the same thing on the Trekyards. :While it may be an excellent source of information and interview a number of the designers, etc... I'm not certain that it's suited for MA. -- sulfur (talk) 13:30, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I can live with that--Sennim (talk) 13:34, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Antenna (biology) I noticed you deleted the talk page...could this redirect be deleted too? --LauraCC (talk) 14:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :It still had incoming links at the time, and I didn't have the time to clean those up. If they're all gone, then I will do so. -- sulfur (talk) 15:34, April 19, 2016 (UTC) All of those are relating to the deletion. Two are on a user's pages and I can't find them. --LauraCC (talk) 15:37, April 19, 2016 (UTC) A task for your bot? See the last comment here. --LauraCC (talk) 20:01, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Talk page response Hey sulfur. What happened on the Court Martial talk page was a total, unintentional blunder. I was editing the page on an iPad, I left the page for a couple minutes to get some further information, I came back, saved my changes, and saw a few minutes later that somehow I took out your comment. Sorry this happened, I've been editing here almost continuously for nine years, I would never take out a comment on a talk page for no reason. Apologies. --Delta2373 (talk) 19:19, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks ...for doing the heavy lifting with the unnamed link fixes. I've been pretty swamped in RL, so things that take a couple of hours to do are taking me days to get done online. I was hoping to get through these this weekend, and before too many more were redirected, since lots of the Unnamed Bajorans should be moved to Deep Space 9 residents, and alternate reality inhabitants pages are probably a good thing to get set up before the next film. - 19:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ...for the fast turnaround with the bot requests. :) - 15:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Zahra So give Nu-Trek Zahra her own page?--Marhawkman (talk) 16:49, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Despite the close relationship between Ongoing and the films' creators, it's only been established in non-canon. Until she is called by that name in the credits or a script, no can do. Am I right? --LauraCC (talk) 16:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Correct. -- sulfur (talk) 17:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Practice makes perfect Hey. Can you merge it with metaphor? Sorry to ask you so soon after you merged genie...I should've remembered that when you did.--LauraCC (talk) 16:52, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: stem bolts Hi, This is my first 'attempt' to make an edit/addition to a wiki and if every future effort gets needlessly pulled like this one has I don't know if i'll waste my time in future. It is clear that you are intent on ensuring that false information remains listed wrongly in memory-alpha.... what I don't know -is why? It is clear from the discussion notes from other people that i'm not the first to point this out and I'm clearly not the first person people like you have hassled and unedited. What is the problem? You are wrong - not me. I don't care if you (and laura?) think it's more of a discussion... if that's your issue then i'd be happy for your to summarise the pertinent info and post a link to the rest of it as a discussion. However, putting it right back to what it is displaying now is flat out wrong. So what's the deal? And clearly not just this post but all the other edits I made which were relevant to the same thing and they are therefor wrong and incomplete too. If you have a problem with any minor webpage mistakes I've made - then a) remember that this was my first time; and b) please feel free to go ahead and fix any 'minor' errors yourself as long as you don't butcher the important content. Don't you think that would be far more reasonable rather than simply pulling every single change I made within seconds of them being posted live? Is this all you do? Do you even read them before you pull them? I've seen forum mods who do this kind of thing simply because they get a sense of power from bullying people they don't know. They don't even read the body of the threads let alone even read the full title sometimes... and they never enjoy admitting when they are wrong (which they have had to do). i'm getting that vibe from you right now? Prove me wrong and show you can recognize when you make a mistake - just as I'm happy to admit - and make a reasonable compromise as I suggested to put my various edits back up. Please speak to laura also as you both edited the posts all related to the same issue. I'd like a proper response please. thank you pd. Petdevils (talk) 16:44, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know whether it's inaccurate or not, but if you think it is, put a "pna inaccurate" tag on the page, and feel free to justify why you think or know it is on the talk page. Or be bold and change the information. Your reasons for doing so don't belong on the main article page. Your contribution is appreciated. Assuming it's true (because like I said, I don't know firsthand), good catch! :D --LauraCC (talk) 16:48, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry sulfur if it seems like I'm hijacking your page, but I was addressed too. :P --LauraCC (talk) 16:49, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm responding to the talk page to keep the conversation in one place. -- sulfur (talk) 16:58, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps moving the above there too would be best? --LauraCC (talk) 16:59, May 26, 2016 (UTC)